Because mercury (Hg) is toxic and can bioaccumulate in the human body, mercury emissions have become a health concern. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has recently determined that regulation of Hg emissions from coal-fired electric power plants is necessary and appropriate. The various state and federal mercury regulations have created an urgent need to develop effective control technologies. Mercury in flue gas can be captured by injection of powdered sorbents which are removed by subsequent particulate collection devices. Although sorbent injection is, so far, the most mature control technology, the amount of sorbent needed to serve the U.S. market is expected to be so large that there is still a need to develop new methods to minimize changes required for utilities and to reduce costs associated with capital equipment and carbon injection.